


За гранью жизни

by z612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z612/pseuds/z612
Summary: Шерлок, скрывающий от себя параллельную жизнь, и Джим, которого постепенно достал такой Шерлок.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 4





	За гранью жизни

Мы познакомились случайно. Ты покупал кокаин у дилера в темном переулке. Уже не помню, как я там оказался, скорее всего, строил очередной план преступления.  
Сам я не употребляю, мне не требуется. Ты выглядел таким уверенным, отдавал деньги как истинный аристократ, разве что на землю их не швырнул – в тебе ничего не было от наркомана. Но если присмотреться, то за всем этим сквозил стыд. Ты ощущал его от того, что приходится прибегать к дополнительным средствам, когда не можешь разгадать загадку и разум не справляется. Знал ли я о том, что ты Шерлок − гениальный детектив? Знал… Ты иногда портил мои планы, и я, конечно же, навел справки, но вживую видел тебя впервые.

Я дождался, пока ты отойдешь еще глубже в переулок и примешь. Я был полностью уверен, что ты не захочешь ждать. Как только дилер потерял к тебе интерес, стала заметна нервная дрожь в руках и понятны причины аристократической бледности.  
Ты откинулся на грязную стену и закрыл глаза. Сначала я наблюдал, но ты не двигался, и я тихо подошел.

\- Мало? – ты кивнул, не открывая глаз. – Пошли со мной… – прошептал я едва слышно. Дома у меня было, на случай если потребуется разговорить клиента. Это неплохой способ: себе я всегда насыпаю дорожку из чего-нибудь безвредного, а клиенту – первосортный товар.  
Я повел тебя, взяв за руку, которая была холодной и хрупкой настолько, что ощущалось, будто она могла разломиться на мелкие кусочки от сжатия. Я аккуратно перехватил тебя за кончики пальцев: а вдруг и правда рассыплешься от прикосновения. Ты послушно последовал за мной, ничего не видя и не спрашивая. Идти было недалеко.  
В квартире ты застыл статуей в прихожей, и мне пришлось раздевать тебя. Я снял пальто и повесил на вешалку. Потом меня посетила шальная мысль, и я расстегнул пуговицы на твоем пиджаке – ты по-прежнему не подавал признаков того, что тебя хоть как-то интересует окружающий мир. Я потянул пиджак с твоих плеч, и ты послушно отвел руки назад.

\- Я так могу тебя полностью раздеть… – прошептал я сам себе: такое со мной бывает иногда. – И ты, видимо, никак не отреагируешь.

Я слегка сжал твои холодные пальцы – они к моему удивлению остались целыми и даже не хрустнули – и потянул в спальню. Чуть толкнув, усадил на кровать. Я изучал тебя, пользуясь возможностью: провел по губам, скулам. Губы оказались мягкими, я даже слегка надавил, чтобы проверить насколько; скулы оказались острыми, не могу объяснить – острыми, и всё. Ты был весь: мягкое и острое. Волосы – мягкие, локти – острые. И внезапно ты произнес:

\- Ты говорил, что у тебя есть еще.

Я чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав твой голос.

\- Да, есть.

\- Неси. 

Ты откинулся назад, падая на кровать. Я принес и насыпал дорожку, себе не стал делать даже имитацию, понимая, что тебе все равно. Ты мгновенно сел и жадно втянул белый порошок, как будто дорвался до чего-то жизненно необходимого, и снова лег. Я опустился рядом, пуговица за пуговицей расстегнул твою рубашку и лег тебе на грудь, почувствовав удары сердца. Оно билось учащенно, выстукивая дробь, и мне казалось, что я еще слышал, как к этому звуку добавлялся шум механизмов, работающих в твоей голове. Просто слышал и все.

\- Убийца Севастьян Лекан.

Внезапно выдал ты, и я ощутил, как напряглись твои мышцы, поскольку в это время водил рукой по впавшему животу. Я понял: ты хочешь уйти, раз загадка разгадана. Я не стал мешать. Оделся ты самостоятельно. Думал, что больше тебя не увижу в своей квартире хотя бы потому, что вел сюда как слепого. Я сжал руку, вспоминая, как в ней были холодные хрупкие пальцы из тонкого стекла.

Прошел месяц, и в мою дверь раздался неожиданный звонок. Ты стоял мокрый от дождя. Струйки воды стекали с волос, но ты не чувствовал, потому что уже успел принять. Ты пришел не за дозой, это я тоже сразу понял. Ты решил пересидеть там, где тебе было тепло и комфортно, где никто не мешал, не упрекал, не задавал лишних вопросов. Во всяком случае, тебе так запомнилась наша встреча. И ты здесь еще кое за чем. В этом я тоже был уверен.

Ты пах свежестью, водой и почему-то весной. Я не мог не впустить весну в квартиру и отошёл в сторону. Ты шагнул и замер, ожидая. Я повторил весь ритуал, включая снятие пиджака. Мне безумно хотелось спросить, как ты меня нашел, но я не стал, понимая, что не ответишь. Я отвел тебя, закрывшего глаза, в спальню, усадил на край кровати и снял слегка мокрую рубашку. Ты не помогал, но и не мешал мне. Я ненавязчиво коснулся мокрых кудрей, провел подушечками пальцев по тонкой коже, лаская и изучая. В этот раз натолкнулся на след от шприца и обвел его. Ты заметно вздрогнул, но глаза не открыл.

\- Тебе надо еще? У меня есть… – ты покачал головой, значит, уже был полон под завязку, и снова ушел в себя.

Мне нравится пробегать книги глазами, именно не читать, а просто оценивать: стоит ли книга того, чтобы потратить на нее время. С людьми так же: пара контрольных вопросов, пара ответов, пара поступков – и я прихожу к выводу о нецелесообразности общения с ними. В большинстве своем люди скучны и банальны, как нудные книги с предсказуемым финалом. Ты исключение. Тебя мне интересно читать снова и снова.  
Я буду раз за разом впускать в квартиру осень, весну, зиму, лето, гадая, что творится в твоей голове. Я ничего не смогу узнать по твоим стеклянным глазам каждый раз, когда ты будешь стоять на пороге. Однажды я переступлю черту, и наши странные отношения перейдут на новый уровень, который в жизни ты отрицаешь. Но это не часть твоей жизни. Это то, что за ее гранью, то, чего не существует. Для тебя всего этого нет. Ты приходишь под кайфом и уходишь таким же.  
Перейду черту, не потому что я так озабочен отсутствием секса. У меня его достаточно, это - для тебя. Тебе нужно будет больше, и одного только наркотика уже будет не достаточно, тебе необходима встряска, удар, и я тебе его дам.

Ты мечешься по кровати, «Я все равно не понимаю» − срывается с твоих губ. Я не знаю точно, о чем ты, но догадываюсь, что попался крепкий орешек, и даже подозреваю, что это мой прекрасный план убийства, но мне не жаль: деньги за него я уже получил. Так что…  
Сначала контрольно спрашиваю: 

\- Еще? – ты отрицательно мотаешь головой.

Я расстегиваю твой ремень, потом ширинку. Ты успокаиваешься, как будто согласен или насторожился, я не могу понять. 

\- Приподнимись, - шепчу я, и ты выполняешь, стягиваю брюки вместе с бельем. 

Ты очень худой, почти прозрачный – хочется изучить каждую выступающую косточку и коснуться ее губами, пробуя на вкус. Я вожусь, устраиваясь между твоих длинных ног. Ты сам их раздвинул, и я понял это как окончательное согласие. Отсюда мне видно твое слегка нахмуренное лицо, но я уверен, что ты по-прежнему бродишь где-то в своих чертогах, и это выражение не относится к данной ситуации. Я начинаю свое исследование: сначала легко пальцами по ребрам, затем сжать один сосок, потом другой. Я ощущаю твою реакцию, сейчас я тоже немного слеп, как и ты, и ориентируюсь на органы чувств. Ты слегка возбуждаешься, это также не остается незамеченным мною. Целую выступающие тазобедренные косточки, хотя хочется впиться сильнее, чтобы ты почувствовал. Но нельзя: ты должен уйти в свою настоящую жизнь таким, каким пришел, и ничто не должно напоминать об этих моментах. Это наша негласная договоренность. Всего этого не существует.  
Вхожу я медленно и осторожно, но тебе все равно будет завтра неудобно ходить. Мне всегда интересно, как ты объясняешь себе этот факт. Это то единственное, что никак невозможно скрыть от себя, но ты как-то умудряешься. Я даже подозреваю, что ты до сих пор считаешь себя девственником. И это правда для твоей реальной жизни. 

Я двигаюсь сначала плавно, медленно, тягуче. Потом беру резкий рваный темп. Ты выгибаешься подо мной, но это лишь реакции организма на мое умение доставлять удовольствие. Фактически мы здесь вдвоем: я и твое тело. Ты сам отсутствуешь при этом. Твоя рука механически движется по собственному члену. В твоих отношениях с телом я не участвую. И, наконец, ты восклицаешь:

\- Джон Смит. Это Джон Смит! Это его автомобиль был у дома жертвы!

Я понимаю, что ты разгадал очередную головоломку, созданную мной, и подсказываю тихо на ухо:

\- Его алиби липовое.

Твое лицо озаряется светом, я бы мог поклясться, что в такие моменты ты похож на бога.

\- Конечно! Секретарь! Она крутила ручку в руке, когда говорила о том, что он был с ней все это время, значит, сильно нервничала и врала.

На этом ты кончаешь, как будто от собственной гениальности, от восхищения собой. Иногда я думаю, что ты дрочишь на свое отражение в зеркале. Я тоже кончаю, глядя на твое лицо.  
На секунду в твоих глазах появляется проблеск разумности, ты внимательно смотришь на меня и снова проваливаешься в себя. Я тщательно вытираю тебя, не остается никаких следов.  
Мне кажется, что ты рассказываешь своему доктору о том, что тебе снится один и тот же странный сон.  
Одеваешься всегда сам и торопливо уходишь, спеша поведать миру о своих блестящих выводах.

Я хочу, наконец, сразиться с тобой в реальности или просто желаю, чтобы ты узнал о моем существовании, и не в роли человека, который обреченно впускает тебя раз за разом в свой дом, а в роли психопата, строящего гениальные планы убийств, паука, владеющего криминальной сетью. Ведь именно этим я и являюсь. Я не уверен до конца, узнаешь ли ты меня, или нет. 

Я прикидываюсь неуклюжим IT-шником, парнем Молли. И она знакомит нас. Я впервые вижу тебя нормальным. Ты совсем другой: цепкий взгляд сканирует меня, мозг работает на полную катушку, делая выводы из тех деталей, которые я оставил специально для тебя. Я планировал лишь сыграть неуклюжесть, но все выходит по-настоящему. Мне неловко рядом с тобой таким, и я роняю, в конце концов, злополучный лоток, спиной чувствуя, как твой доктор прикрывает рукой лицо, удивляясь, как я вообще дожил до своих лет. Уже поднимая посудину, соображаю, что для достоверности было бы неплохо оставить номер телефона. Я понимаю, что ты не узнал меня. В твоих глазах не промелькнуло даже намека на то, что ты видел меня раньше, так что оставляю свой настоящий номер телефона, полностью уверенный, что ТАКОМУ Джиму ты не позвонишь, да что там − ты даже не посмотришь в его сторону без особой надобности. И все же я немного разочарован, ведь мы так давно знакомы, но это даже к лучшему. Враги так враги, а не что-то непонятное. Но стоило мне всё определить для себя, как раздается звонок в дверь. За ней, конечно же, ты, и уже что-то принявший.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? – шепчу я, находясь почти на грани отчаянья, и с ужасом понимая, что все равно тебя впущу.

\- Ты позвал, и я пришел…

Я отступаю, и ты заходишь, разжимая кулак, из которого выпадает мой номер телефона.


End file.
